Presently available catamenial appliances are generally of two types, described in the trade as either the tampon or the sanitary napkin. Use of either means involves significant discomfort and performance shortcomings. The Tampon generally consists of a vaginally inserted collection pad, but a tampon has a limited absorption capacity, requiring frequent changes during menstruation to prevent leakage and/or staining of the user's clothes. In addition, tampons have been linked as a cause of toxic-shock syndrome. Sanitary napkins are worn against the vulva outside the body, but it is difficult to prevent movement of a sanitary napkin (especially during activity), thereby also raising the distinct possibility of a leak or stain of menses fluid. Like tampons, the presently available sanitary napkins require frequent changes during a given menstrual period, which of course must be conducted in private. Given the unpredictability of menses production when combined with the limited absorption capacities of both presently known means, it is never quite possible to predict when such privacy will be required. If a change is needed when privacy is not available, this results in uncomfortable and annoying leaking to the user. The sanitary napkin has the additional disadvantage of often creating (or at least not masking) an offensive odor during menses flow. In addition, both means are uncomfortable to the user and require restriction of activities to permit them to function as well as their respective limitations will permit.
The present invention, hereinafter described, avoids the disadvantages of bulk and discomfort, limited absorption capacity, limitation of activities, and the necessity of excessive intra-vaginal insertions to effectuate changes of tampons.
Basically, the present invention consists of a flexible spring-biased ring insertable over the cervix in combination with a permanent sheath attached to the flexible ring and shaped to collect menses fluids from the uterus and direct them downwardly toward the distal end of the sheath. The distal end of the sheath is closed, thereby containing menses within the sheath, which may be composed of water-degradable biodegradable leak-proof material. The sheath is designed so that when it is in place, the distal end does not protrude externally from but is easily accessible by the user from the vagina, so as to permit the user to easily change the sheath as desired. In an alternate embodiment, the distal end of the collector sheath is provided with means to permit emptying without removal of the sheath from the cervix.
Use of present invention will permit the user total menses containment during menstruation, by simple insertion of the sheath onto the cervix at the commencement of menstruation, and removal at the completion of the period or any time prior thereto at the convenience of the user. In use, the present invention would not restrict the user's activity level, as movement of the device would not cause a leak, since the flexible ring around the cervix and the distal end of the sheath, the only possible sources of any leaks, would be quite stable. The present invention also is an improvement over the sanitary napkin, in that because the ring is inserted directly over the cervix, there is complete containment of menstrual flow from the time it leaves the uterus.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an economical catamenial appliance capable of complete containment of menstrual flow, instead of having to deal with over-saturated sanitary napkins or tampons, which can cause uncomfortable moisture, unpleasant odors, and staining. The capacity of the present invention's internal sheath to contain menses flow is significantly increased over presently available devices. That increased capacity will provide complete containment of menstrual flow, allowing the user the freedom to wear the present invention for many hours, instead of having to change every one or two hours to avoid overflow.
Another object is to provide a leakproof catamenial device that would control and contain menstrual flow as opposed to the leaking and staining associated with tampons and napkins. This complete control and containment of menstrual flow would eliminate the need for the user to have a supply of replacement tampons or sanitary napkins.
A final purpose is to provide a non-bulky, leakproof catamenial device to fit completely within the user's vulvar space to permit the user to engage in swimming and other sports during menses.
Reference to the following description will reveal to those skilled in the art other objects and purposes within the scope of the present invention.